


Dance

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge Response, Dancing, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin’s grace of movement…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 11, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 11, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 100  
> Feedback welcomed and appreciated.  
> For the 100X100 batknights.livejournal.com Drabbles. Prompt: Dance  
> 

Dance.

His body moves, all fluid grace and lean muscle. He dances across the rooftops, yellow cape fluttering, strong legs carrying him through flight. He smiles, his red tunic fitting to his form, green spangles glittering in the gloom as the pixie boots fly like ballet slippers in the treacherous dark.

If he had the time to study, he would dance across the stages of the world.

As it is, he now dances through air and over the city’s grim gargoyles, around spires and down fire escapes, always smiling, always watching.

As it is, he now dances for me alone.


End file.
